


The Asset and the goddess

by Ellabee15



Series: Stormy Weather [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Ororo one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Songs and Weather Patterns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own absolutely nothing in this.  
> Links to the song referenced at at the bottom of the fic.

"Don't know whhhhyyyyyy. There's no sun up in the skyyyy. Stormy weathaaaa"

Ororo looked up from her book and groaned. "Really?" She asked, smiling in spite of herself as Bucky came in singing along to the record player. He smirked and continued. "Since my man and I ain't togethaaa. Keeps raining all the tiiiiime."

Ororo covered her face. "James." She sighed. "It wasn't funny the first time."

"Then why?" Bucky came forward, plucking the book from her hands and putting it on the couch. "Are you grinning?"

Ororo brushed a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. "I like seeing you happy." She said earnestly. Bucky hummed and pressed her hand against his cheek. He was using his metal hand. Ororo smiled again, touched that he'd become comfortable enough to use that hand without asking for permission first.

"Dance with me, doll." He said, kissing her palm and pulling her to her feet. Ororo rolled her eyes, but let him lead.

"I've always preferred the Lena Horne version." She commented. Bucky's eyes lit up.

"I knew you liked this song."

"It's a classic " Ororo said.

"Lena's good." Bucky agreed, "but I was actually at the Cotton Club the night Ethel Waters first sang it."

Ororo pulled back in shock and looked at him, then narrowed her eyes. "No you weren't." She said. "This is like the time you tried to convince me that you had drinks with F Scott Fitzgerald."

"I did." Bucky insisted, stubbornly sticking out his chin. Ororo kissed it.

"Mmmhm. Except that F Scott lived in New York in the 1910's and moved to Paris in the 20's."

"So?" Bucky asked, dipping her.

"So, you'd have been at most 6 when he left." Ororo said, arching an eyebrow. "You might be able to fool Stark, but not me."

Bucky sighed dramatically and pulled her up, putting his head on Ororo's shoulder. "You're too clever for me, doll."

"And don't you forget it." Ororo grinned, swaying to the song "Wait." She tensed as the song ended and started over."Is this...does this record only have Stormy Weather on it?"

She felt Bucky smile against her neck. "You...evil-"

Bucky kissed her, swallowing her protests.

"For the record, I don't make it rain every time you're away." Ororo said.

"Is that why there was a monsoon when I had that mission in Latveria?" Bucky drawled.

"That wasn't me." Ororo said. "Sometimes a rainstorm is just a rainstorm."

Bucky chuckled. They continued to dance, his good mood infectious.

"I was at the Cotton Club that night." Bucky said.

Ororo snorted at his stubbornness. "Of course you were."

"Ask Steve." He replied. "It was in 33 and we were both 16. We saved up for almost 2 months doing odd jobs around the neighborhood and going to midtown to shine shoes. Well, I did the shoe shining. The polish made Stevie sick." They'd stopped moving. "Both of us liked jazz and the best clubs were in Harlem. When we had enough we snuck out in our sunday best and went." He smiled. "Ma tanned my hide when she caught me sneakin back in through the fire escape at 5am." His Brooklyn accent became stronger and his eye crinkled as his expression grew wistful. Then, as always, he grew sad remembering loved ones long gone and the life that had been stolen from him.

"When I was little." Ororo said softly, jerking him back to the present to give her his full attention. "My father used to play jazz records all the time. Ella, Duke, Louis, Sarah, Lena, and Billie. He used to drive my mom crazy with this song too." She looked away, even after all the years that had passed, her memories of her parents were still tainted with pain. Bucky held her a little tighter. He understood that sometimes all she needed was someone to listen because it was the same comfort he needed from her. He never faulted her for what she'd been forced to do by the Shadow King and she fiercely defended him against any who tried to blame him for what Hydra had done.

"He had a different song for me, though." She continued, trying to chase away the ghosts of the past. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He asked.

She walked over to the record player and turned it off. Looking through their collection she found what she was looking for and put it on.

"I got sunshine on a cloudy day." The song declared. "When it's cold outside, I got the month of May." She grinned as Bucky came up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"It's called My Girl." She said.

"I like it." He said. "But maybe we need our own song."

Ororo considered the suggestion, then got an idea. It was one of her favorites and the perfect way to get back at him for implying that she turned into a rain causing mess without him.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone." Bill Withers crooned. Bucky tilted his head and listened, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"It's perfect." He whispered.

"You know they reopened the Cotton Club, right?" She said. "We should go Saturday night, if the world doesn't need saving."

"And I can tell you what they changed." He gave her a pointed look. "Because I went there back in 33."

"Well they're actually going to let me in now." Ororo said. The Cotton Club had been segregated back in its earlier days. While black performers had been allowed, black spectators had not. Bucky winced, and took her hand and squeezed it.

"They're going to let us in together." He said, spinning her and beginning to dance with her again. "Now, did I ever tell you about the time I slow danced with Amelia Earhart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs referenced:
> 
> Stormy Weather- Ethel Waters  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zywZUhaUqMo
> 
> Stormy Weather - Lena Horne  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzLkXdkuhX8
> 
> My Girl- The Temptations  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IUG-9jZD-g
> 
> Ain't no Sunshine - Bill Withers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tIdIqbv7SPo


	2. Take a break

Bucky burst into the Danger Room control room in full Winter Soldier garb, glaring menacingly. He'd been with her for the last 2 weeks and of course the second he left for a mission, she decided to pull this. He looked around at the others. Jean and Logan were the only ones in the control room. "Let her out." He growled.

"Sergeant Barnes." Jean said. "Everything's fine."

"Let. Her. Out." He repeated, his eyes flashing dangerously. "She's not ready for this, damn it."

Logan stood. "She doesn't need to be coddled, bub. She's strong."

"I'm not coddling her." Bucky turned his attention to Logan. "I'm telling you that she's putting up a strong front because she doesn't want you to know how much pain she's in."

"That's ridiculous." Jean snapped. "Ororo's the most level headed person we know. She'd never put herself back in the field if she wasn't completely sure she could handle it."

Bucky crossed his arms. "What's she feeling right now?" He asked softly. Jean sighed, but closed her eyes, humoring him. After a few seconds her eyes snapped open.

"She's shielding her mind." She said, alarmed. "She's actively blocking me." She looked over at Logan. "Pull her out."

Logan shot Bucky a skeptical look but walked over to the controls and shut the program down. Immediately a loud thunder clap was heard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ororo's voice echoed off the walls of the now empty danger room. Logan looked over at Bucky.

"You're the one who pulled her out. You deal with the explanations." He walked out of the control room. Bucky sighed and braced himself for the argument that was about to take place.

"Jean can you give us the room?" He asked. Jean nodded, leaving. Bucky took a deep breath and made his way into the Danger Room. "Hiya, angel." He said, smiling as Ororo glared down at him. She was flying in a corner of the danger room.

"James why did you end the program?"

"You know why." He replied, crossing his arms.

"So you think I'm not ready." Ororo snapped.

"Ro, after what you went through in those mines, no one wants you to push yourself." Bucky said. "You're claustrophobic. You spent 3 days trapped underground in a space too small for a child." He crossed his arms. "I know a little something about pushing yourself too hard to overcompensate for trauma." He watched as she floated lower and landed in front of him. "In fact, the person who'd usually pull me outta the field when she realized what I was doin was you." He gave her a rueful smile. "It's amazing how good you are at solving other people's problems, but not your own."

"My team needs me." She said, stubbornly. She was always so strong willed, but Bucky was going to outlast her. 

"Yes." He agreed. "They need you at your best." He put his hand under her chin. "That's not going to happen if you keep pushing yourself when you're not ready." He grinned. "And I have just the right thing to fix it."

"Oh?" Ororo leaned her face into his hand and some of the tension left her shoulders. Bucky felt encouraged and pressed on. 

"I stole one of Stark's jets." He explained. "We're flying out to one of his private islands. Open air, beaches, wide open sky with only you and me for as long as you need, angel." He smiled. "How does that sound?"

She hesitated. "James."She sighed. "Our teams." 

"Can manage without us for a change." He said dismissively. "I'm tired of carrying the Avengers." He saw the corner of her mouth twitch up. "Please, Ororo. Do it for me?" He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close. She leaned against him, putting her hands on his chest. 

"Beaches?" She asked. Bucky nodded, smirking. He'd won.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand. "I've already got a bag packed for you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The island was beautiful. Stark's small beach house included one bed room with a large kitchen and dining room area. All the outer walls were made of glass, giving view onto the beach and creating a feeling of openness. It was perfect, Ororo decided as she looked around. James was putting down their bags in the bedroom. He glanced nervously over his shoulder, assessing her. He was worried. She was sick of the way he was worried about her. She was fine...and she was going to prove it. 

She sighed and gave him a smile. Coming closer she grabbed a strap on the front of his Winter Soldier uniform and tugged on it. "How about a swim?" 

His eyes lit up. "Let me just get a swim suit and-" 

She turned, shedding her top. Dropping it on the ground, she walked towards the door. "We're the only ones on this island, James." She glanced over her shoulder at his slack jawed expression. "We don't need bathing suits." She walked out the door, removing the rest of her clothes as she went. She'd just stepped onto the sand when she heard a crash. James had tripped over his own feet in an attempt to remove his clothes and was currently fighting with the fabric of his uniform bunched at his ankles. She laughed and ran into the water, diving into the waves she felt the cold of the water and the heat of the sun on her skin.

Turning to float on her back she closed her eyes, listening to the ocean and the winds. There was a splashing noise, then James' arms were around her, pulling her against him. "You trying to kill me, Ro?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her neck. 

"Did I shock you?" She said, opening an eye to see him looking down at her with adoration and amusement. 

"Hmmm." He ran his hands down her hips. She lowered her feet to the bottom and stood, putting her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. "I am an old man, you know." 

"You saying you can't keep up?" She challenged. He leaned down, his metal arm slipping lower down her back, causing her to shiver and arch against him. She let out a small moan.  He took the opportunity and kissed her. 

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away. 

She smiled. "I love you as well" She replied, her fingers twisting his hair around her fingers and pulled him down for another kiss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky was a light sleeper. It was one of the things he was sure was different. Before the war he'd sleep like the dead, but now...now he could barely keep his eyes closed if there was so much as a cross breeze. He was always on alert. Then there were the nightmares. He feared the darkness of sleep because of what he might see. The only time he felt comfortable enough to sleep was with her. Ororo's presence was so consuming that it chased away his demons. Which is why he knew the second she left the bed; it was the second he awoke. 

He was on alert as he jumped out of bed, looking around for her. She was sitting in a corner her hand pressed to the glass; alarm evident. She turned to him with such an expression of pure terror that he felt his heart tear in two. 

"I'm trapped, James." She said. "I can't get out." He ran across the room to kneel next to her. She pressed the glass wall. "I can't get out." 

"It's okay, Ro." He said, pulling her to her feet. "You're safe." There was a thunderclap outside. The wind picked up and lightning flashed. She was terrified. He pulled her to her feet and brought her outside. "Hey." He said. Leading her so they were standing on the beach. "You feel that air, Ro? You're outside." 

She didn't seem to hear him. 

"Please, Ororo." He murmured. "You've saved me from myself so many times. Help me save you." 

She blinked slowly. The wind around them died down slowly. "It was so dark." She said slowly. She was talking about the mine. "I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. In the sky I have complete control, but..down there. I couldn't do anything." She closed her eyes. "All I could do was sit there and hope that it would be over." She shivered. "And the worst part is that I wasn't sure if I meant being rescued or..." She covered her mouth. 

"Do you want to sleep out here?" Bucky asked. She looked at him, in confusion. "I'll bring out some pillows and a blanket and we can sleep out here. No walls, no roof. Just us and the sky. Nothing to close you in." 

She tucked his hair behind his ear and pulled his head down so their foreheads were pressed together. "You're amazing, James Barnes." 

"I'm only trying to be good enough for you, Ororo Munroe." 


	3. Out to the ball game

Ororo sighed as Bucky squirmed next to her. "James..." She warned. "You're supposed to be meditating."

He let out a sigh and groaned. "I'm trying, Ro, but...it's boring." He shifted again. "How do you sit so still?"

"Concentrate on your breathing." Ororo suggested. "Listen to your blood flowing through your body. Clear your mind."

"Easier said then done." Bucky grumbled. Ororo opened an eye. He was fiddling with his metal joints, not looking at her.

"James." She chided. He looked up and gave her a sheepish smile. "You're not even trying." She said.

"I am." He said stubbornly. Ororo uncrossed her legs and flopped down on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course you were." She said, smiling affectionately. "You need to unwind." Bucky's eyes lit up.

"Well it just so happens," He took one of her hands and pressed it to his lips. "That I have just the activity in mind to really help me relax." He ran his fingers down her arm and lowered his lips to her neck.

"James." She said, shifting as he wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked at him with amusement. "We said we'd find alternative means of relaxation." He pouted.

"But this is such fun."

Ororo squeezed her legs, trapping him between them and flipped them over. Sitting up, she looked down at him. "As tempting as that offer is, this is the institute's yoga studio and if we do this here I'll never be able to concentrate again without thinking..." she ran a finger down the center of his chest, feeling the muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt, "thinking of all the things I'd like to do to you." She got up. James reached for her grabbing the air where she'd been previously. "Besides this is a communal space. Anyone could walk in."

James smirked. "That's exactly what makes it so fun." Ororo raised an eyebrow and he let out a small groan. "Well, if we're being boring." he muttered, getting to his feet, "then I guess I should show you what I do to unwind." He stood, putting an arm around her waist. "Meet me in the entrance hall in 10 minutes. Dress casually." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the yoga studio.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baseball?" Ororo said, sitting next to James in the stadium. Pulling the hat lower over her eyes, she glanced around.

"Angel." He said, putting an arm around the back of her seat and looking at her with a smile. "Relax."

"I am."

"No," he said, amused. "You're not even trying."

She leaned back in her seat. The game hadn't started yet; the teams were just coming out on the field. Ororo looked over at James. He was decked out in sports gear and eating a bag of popcorn.

"I didn't know you were a Mets fan." She remarked. James smiled, twirling her ponytail around his fingers.

"Well back in my day the Mets didn't exist. It was the Dodgers or the Yankees or the Giants." Ororo chuckled as he said the last team name in disgust.

"I'm guessing there's bad blood there?"

"You have no idea." He said, looking around. "I didn't want to believe Steve when he told me the Dodgers moved to California."

"You could still root for them." Ororo said. Bucky shook his head.

"It's not the same." He sighed. "Well, there was no way I was rooting for the Yankees, so..." He motioned to the field where the Mets mascot ran out and hyped up the crowd.

Ororo leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling as he drew his arm tighter around her. "This is my first official baseball game." She said. Bucky looked at her in shock.

"You can't be serious."

She laughed. "I'm a Kenyan raised by a British professor."

Bucky sighed. "I guess I can forgive you." He said, melodramatically.

Ororo clutched her heart. "Oh thank goodness." She said, grinning. "I thought you were going to break up with me."

Bucky looked thoughtful, "I considered it." He said, squeezing her shoulder to show he was joking. She frowned.

"I will rain out this game."

Buky choked on his popcorn. Coughing and wiping his mouth he kissed her cheek. "I love you." He said. She chuckled.

"And I love seeing you this at ease." She said, reaching up to tug the hat down over his eyes. He pushed it back up and glanced back at the field.

"The game's starting." he said, excitedly. Ororo put her head back down on his shoulder and let herself relax.


	4. Remember

Ororo ran into the Tower infirmary. The entire Avengers team was sitting outside one of the rooms. All the Avengers, except one. Ororo's worst fears were realized. She'd gotten the call during class, Tony didn't say much; only that a mission had gone south. "Is he in there?" She whispered. Steve moved forward. "Steve, what happened?"

The super soldier looked down at her, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he fought to swallow whatever emotions the mission had brought to the surface.

"Steve." She repeated.

"We were storming a Hydra base." Steve began softly. "Everything was going fine...then."

There was a crash in the hospital room, the door shook. Ororo made to move forward, but Steve blocked her path. "He's...he's not himself any more, Ororo." He said. "One of the agents...he had the book." The words sunk into Ororo's heart like a dagger. The book. The one thing that could take Bucky away from himself; the one full of Hydra commands and programming triggers. She covered her mouth. Steve continued talking. "He doesn't remember who he is...he doesn't remember me and..." The unspoken words were...he doesn't remember you. She closed her eyes.

"I want to see him." She said, quietly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Tony said coming to stand behind Steve, further blocking Ororo's path.

"And I think-" Ororo turned to glare at him. "That the man I love is suffering and I can't do anything about it." Outside thunder rumbled. Tony gulped.

"Let the Lady Storm see her beloved." Thor said. "There is no sense in trying to stop her." Tony huffed and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. Steve stepped aside and put his hand Ororo's shoulder. They walked side by side to the door of the infirmary. There was an observation window. Ororo looked in and what she saw made her heart stop. Bucky was sitting in the corner of the room with his knees bunched up to his chest. He had his hands on his temple, rocking back and forth.

"Ready to comply." He said. "Ready to comply."

"James." Ororo said, she made to grab the door handle, but Steve held her back.

"He tried to kill Tony." He said.

"To be fair that's not exactly new." Clint muttered.

"Not now, Barton." The team said simultaneously.

"There's no telling what he might do." Steve said. Ororo stepped forward, putting a hand to the glass. As if he heard her, Bucky's head jerked up. Within seconds he bounded across the room, punching the glass, growling.

"Why are you keeping me here?" He growled. There was anger in his eyes. There was no recognition. He gnashed his teeth, punching the glass again. "Let me out."

Ororo closed her eyes. "Is there anything we can do?" She asked turning back to Tony and Bruce. Tony hung his head. Bruce spoke up.

"He broke his programming once. It stands to reason that enough time would bring him back." He replied. He gave her a hopeful smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. Ororo looked back at the angry Winter Soldier. The eyes that had looked at her with love, adoration, amusement were now full of distrust, hatred and....fear. Ororo closed her eyes and pressed her hand to the glass. She dimly registered Tony instructing JARVIS to flood the room with knock out gas. She waited until his eyes slid out of focus and he began crumpling down to the ground before wrenching the door open. Using a wind current to keep the gas away from her face. She grabbed him, supporting him as she sank to the floor with him. She held his head to her shoulder, giving him a kiss on the forehead as his eyes closed.

"Please don't be gone." She murmured, pressing her lips to his forehead. "I need you. I love you." He was unresponsive.

Steve knelt next to her. She met his eyes, tears spilling out of hers.

"I'm taking him to the Institute." She said. "The professor and Jean might be able to unlock something...or remove whatever Hydra put in his mind."

Steve nodded. "I'll come with you." He said. "If he wakes up before we get there..." He trailed off. Neither of them wanted to think of how that scenario would end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky woke up in a white room. He gulped, trying to remember what had happened; where he was. He gulped, and shot to his feet. "ORORO." he shouted, looking around wildly. Where was she? He had to make sure she knew that he remembered. The door slid open and Professor Charles Xavier rolled into the room.

"I see you're awake Sergeant Barnes." He said, motioning behind him. "There are some people here who will be very grateful to see you awake.

Steve and Ororo were both sitting in chairs outside his room. Steve was sprawled out on the chair; his head back. He still thought he was small and his sleeping habits didn't take into account his added muscle mass. Ororo was curled up in her chair like a cat; a reminder of her time living with the other pickpockets in Cairo in cramped quarters. Someone had placed a blanket over her and she'd drawn it tightly around her. She was a notorious blanket thief. Bucky stood frozen to the spot, taking in the two most important people in his life and remembering each detail, holding on to his memories and this information as if it were a lifeline.

Steve let out a sleepy snort and Ororo slowly twitched. Professor Xavier rolled in front of her and pressed his fingers to her head, gently giving her a mental nudge. Ororo blinked open her eyes. She looked at him, there was nervousness in her expression. He hated himself for putting that doubt there.

"James?" She murmured. He nodded.

"I'm here, doll."


	5. Beauty Shop

"Ro." Bucky groaned, leaning his head back on her knees. She looked up from her book.

"James." She said.

"I'm bored." He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch where she was sitting. She shifted slightly and put her feet on the floor.

"Is this because I took away your throwing knives?" She asked. Bucky shook his head.

"Can you..." He leaned his head against her legs. "You're really good at braiding your hair."

"Yes..." Ororo said, amused.

"And you did a really good job with Kitty's hair." Bucky continued.

"So I did." Ororo said.

"I have long hair." Bucky continued. Ororo chuckled.

"James." She said, "are you trying to ask me to braid your hair?"

"No." Bucky said, stubbornly. "I just like your hands on me and I'll take them anyway I can have them." He ducked his head as Ororo tapped it with her book. Leaning his head back, he smiled at her. "What do you say, Ororo?" He caught one of her hands and brought it to his lips. She smiled.

"Go grab a hair brush and some hair ties." She said. He rushed to his feet and ducked into the bathroom. Coming back out with the items she asked, he sat in front of her, cross legged, practically bouncing with excitement. Ororo couldn't help herself; she burst out laughing. Bucky turned to her with a sour look that wa purely for show; the slight twitch of his cheek told her he was trying not to laugh as well. 

"I'll remind you that I'm an assassin." 

"That's what makes this so funny." Ororo said. "Now hold still." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the end she ended up undoing and redoing everything she put in his hair. It wasn't about the hair style anyways. It was for the same reason that when she got tense Bucky would give her a shoulder rub or do yoga with her; it was the need to feel connected to someone. To have reassurance of another person's presence. Bucky kept two simple small braids on either side of his head, that connected in the back to form a bigger one, leaving the rest of his hair free. 

"Did someone play beauty shop?" Tony remarked as they came into the dining room for dinner. 

"You're just jealous because you didn't have a beautiful woman fuss over you all day, Stark." Bucky shot back, grabbing two plates and handing one to Ororo. 

Thor looked over and gave the hair style an approving nod. "I may have need of your help, lady Ororo." He said. "My..." He trailed off as Bucky moved between them with his face set in angry Winter Soldier mode. Thor chuckled. "Do you mean to intimidate me?" 

"James." Ororo said while Steve laughed.

"I'd be worried too if I were him." Clint said. "Thor's hair is magic."

"I touched it once." Sam said, wistfully. "My life has never been the same." He let out a sigh and looked out the window before cracking up. 

Thor stepped back as Bucky continued to glare. Ororo nudged Bucky. He looked at her. "Jealousy is not a good look on you." She said. Bucky snorted.

"That wasn't me, jealous, doll." Bucky said, loading up his plate and sitting at the table, pulling out a chair next to him. 

"Oh sure." She rolled her eyes and walked past the offered seat, choosing instead to sit between Steve and Natasha. 

"I'll sit next to you." Tony said, plopping into the offered seat, ignoring Bucky's death glare. He took a bite of his food. "So if that's not you jealous, then what is?" He asked with his mouth full. 

Bucky shot Thor a look. "Let's just say he'd be on the market for a new throwing arm." 

Thor let out a chuckle. "I hesitate to cross you, Sergeant Barnes." He gave a nod to Ororo. "You have yourself a fearsome warrior, my lady." 

" _My_ lady." Bucky corrected. 

"James." Ororo shook her head, looking over at Natasha. "What do I do?" 

Natasha gave her a smug smile. "I can teach you a few methods to make him do your bidding." All the men put down their food and gaped at her. 

"You can start now." Clint said. 

"Slowly." Tony said. "With great attention to detail." 

"I'm good in that department." Ororo said, dryly. Bucky nodded. 

"She definitely is." He said, picking up his fork and pointing to his other teammates. "A fact that none of you will get to experience first hand." 


	6. You're still here?

Bucky's eyes swept the room as he took stock of the party. It was the professor's birthday and the X-men had banded together to throw him a surprise party. Well mostly Jean and Ororo. The others had made shopping lists and put money in the party fund.

Mutants from all over the world had gathered at the institute. Ororo was playing hostess, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves.

"We're in trouble." Logan said, coming to stand next to Bucky, taking a swig of beer. Bucky raised an eyebrow. The Wolverine wasn't Bucky's biggest fan and usually avoided him.

"We?" He asked.

Logan pointed to the entrance. A man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, angry brown almost black eyes, and a self-assured confidence that bordered on arrogance had just arrived...and he was looking directly at Ororo. Bucky's fists clenched as he watched a hungry gleam enter the other man's eyes.

"That's Forge." Logan said.

"Forge." Bucky looked back at Logan. "As in Ororo's exboyfriend."

Logan grunted his agreement. "Well Ex boyfriend is generous. It was more of a Stockholm syndrome kinda situation. And he's the one who built the neutralizers." Bucky's nostrils flared. The neutralizers were a piece of tech that counteracted mutant abilities. Though the majority had been destroyed, every once in a while they'd stumble across one during a fight. The last time Ororo had been sick for a week. Bucky glared at him. 

  
"Why the fuck was he invited?" Bucky growled. 

"My thoughts exactly." Logan agreed. "Look," he turned his back on the party and gave him a look. "I don't like you...but I hate Forge. You may not deserve Ro, but you treat her right and she loves you." He looked back at Ororo. 

It was a high compliment and the closest to approval he was ever going to get from Logan. Looking back at the room, he noted that Forge was walking towards her. Bucky pushed off the wall and began walking as well, but Forge was closer. 

"Hello, Ororo." he said. She stiffened and turned to him with a forced smile that dripped poison. Bucky stopped, and hung back, putting an arm out to stop Logan. 

"Forge." She said. "I don't recall inviting you." 

"Must have missed my name on the guest list." 

"I'm pretty sure I made sure to keep it off." Ororo glared. 

"Oh, honey." He said, reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. That was Bucky's cue. He grabbed Forge's arm and pulled it back. 

"That's enough of that." He said. "Ororo doesn't want you here." 

Forge looked him up and down. "So you're the Winter Soldier." He said, glancing back at Ororo. "I know I'm hard to replace, but you could have at least tried." 

"Forge." Ororo said softly. "You have 3 seconds to leave." A wind blew the window open. "Before I make you." 

Forge sighed and wrenched his arm out of Bucky's grasp. "I'll go." He said, sneering down at Bucky. "Have fun with your robot toy." 

Bucky was about to lunge for him, when Ororo grabbed him around the waist. "I will." She said. Forge stood, rooted to the spot, looking at them. He'd probably come in thinking Ororo was going to fall all over herself trying to beg him to take her back. Bucky couldn't help himself. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in for a kiss. Ororo responded, pressing herself against him, running her hands up and down his chest. She pulled back and smirked at Forge. 

"You're still here?" She asked. 

Forge turned and left. Ororo laughed, looking up at Bucky. "Thanks for letting me handle that." 

"Yeah well..." Logan interrupted. "It would have been over a lot faster if you had left me do it my way." He pushed them apart. "There are kids here." 

Ororo slipped her hand in Bucky's. "I take back what I said before." She said. "Jealousy does look good on you." 


	7. Tragedy Strikes

Sirens.

Cries

Screams

Bucky heard none of it as he ran out of the Quinjet and froze to the spot. The smoke was thick; he could taste it. He needed his goggles to see, but he pulled them off anyway; he wanted to feel every second of this; to be sure it was real. Be certain it wasn't someone playing tricks on him. He lurched forward, walking through the heavy black smoke, feeling the ash burn his lungs as he pulled off his mask. He made it to where the front door had been. The step was still there; scorched and blackened. He sank to his knees, feeling the heat the fire had left in the stone.

 

 

 

 

_Tony looked upset, which was unusual because he only got upset when the alcohol ran out. Bucky raised an eyebrow as he walked into the common area._

_"Is your girlfriend here?" He asked. Bucky shook his head._

_"She's doing finals prep." He said slowly. "Her students have exams next week...." Something was wrong he could tell from the way Tony wouldn't meet his eyes and shifted back and forth. "What did you do?"_

_"I didn't do anything, why is that always the first question people ask?" Tony snapped, then sighed, as if checking himself, reigning himself in._

_"Tony." Bucky said, getting off the couch, getting into a defensive pose. "What happened?"_

_"Ororo was at the institute?" Tony asked softly._

_"What do you mean WAS?" Bucky growled. Tony still wouldn't meet his eyes. A cold dread swept through Bucky. "Tony." he stepped forward, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Tell me, now."_

_Tony swallowed before saying. "We just got word...the institute was attacked."_

_Bucky's hands squeezed the fabric of Tony's shirt tighter, tearing holes in it. "Then assemble the team." he dropped him. "We can suit up on the jet..." Steve came into the common area. "Steve, come on."_

_Steve shook his head. "It's too late." He murmured._

_"What..." Bucky backed away from him, looking around the room. "What do you mean too late?"_

_Steve looked down at the ground. "The Institute was destroyed...a bombdropped from overhead. A human supremacy group got hold of a drone and-"_

_"Don't tell me that." Bucky growled. "Don't FUCKING TELL ME THAT." Before he knew what was happening he had Steve by the throat. Tony made to stop him, but Steve shook his head, making him stand down._

_"Buck."_

_"She was helping them with exams." he said. "It's a school, not..." He loosened his grip and stepped back. "Those are kids."_

_Steve nodded. "I know." He said._

_"We're putting all our resources behind finding who did this." Tony said. "They won't get away-"_

_"Are there survivors." Bucky said._

_Tony and Steve looked at each other._

_"Are there survivors?" Bucky repeated, his voice dropping to a rasp. He was shaking._

_"We should get you to a place where you can rest." Tony said, moving forward._

_"DON'T even THINK about sedating me." Bucky pulled away. gearing for a fight. He looked at Steve. "Stevie...I need to know." Steve looked down, his silence deafening._

_"We don't know." He murmured._

_There was a wail. It took Bucky a few seconds to realized that it was coming from him. Steve was putting his arm around him, Tony was muttering something to JARVIS about removing the ability to access updates from Bucky's room. There was a buzzing noise in his ears. It was building; the emptiness that he associated with missions. He needed to find her. She couldn't be gone. He had to go to the seat of the crime. He wasn't even conscious of what he was doing, but all of a sudden Steve was flying across the room, slamming into Tony as Bucky ran up to the hangar and tore open the door to a quinjet. Natasha was there, waiting for him._

_"Don't try and stop me." He said._

_She moved away from the controls and walked towards the door. "I hotwired it for you...go find her."_

 

 

 

 

He looked down at the ruins of the institute, bewildered and furious. Nothing, no bodies, no sign of anyone. He looked up at the sky. "Ororo." He gasped. "Where are you?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Down in the tunnels under Manhattan, Ororo watched one of the exits as Jean tried to keep the younger children calm. The Morlocks watched them, nervous, but also understanding. Marrow came next to her. 

"Thank you for allowing us safe haven." Ororo murmured. 

Marrow nodded. "How's the blue furball?" 

Ororo looked over at where Kurt was lying on a cot, seizing spasmodically "He saved us." She said. "I don't know if he'll ever be..." She covered her mouth. 

"Well you're safe down here." Marrow said. "As long as no one knows about you being here." 

Ororo looked up. Above her was Grand Central Station, just a few short blocks from Avengers Tower...From James. She hung her head; she couldn't leave. There was more at stake than her emotions. He'd understand, she hoped he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Morlocks are a group of Mutants, usually allied with the Xmen who choose to live underground, as most of their mutations make it impossible for them to blend into society. They often live in abandoned subway tunnels underneath Manhattan.


	8. Reunited

Three days. She'd been in the Morlock tunnels for three days. They'd sent Jean and Kitty out to get provisions; they didn't attract attention like many of the others. They had to be sure that there would be no retribution, no backlash. Charles was beginning to contact the children's families, reassuring them that they were safe...three were injured, though not grievously. She looked up at the tunnels, trying to remove the damp and fight back her horror at being trapped underground.

"Ororo." Charles said, coming next to her. "They're saying that the leaders of the group are being rounded up. Apparently Stark's putting his full weight behind the investigation and it's moved things along." He put his hand in hers. "I can contact him for you."

Ororo shook her head. "James doesn't need to have someone digging in his mind...and he won't believe it until he sees me." She turned back and sat next to Kurt. The other mutant had suffered and though his seizures had stopped he was still unresponsive.

"You need not stay here." Charles murmured.

"There's rioting in the streets for people on both sides of the issue." Ororo murmured. "My face is on every extremist's list along with most of the students. They need me to protect them."

Charles sighed. "We need allies in the Avengers."

"We have them."

"Which is why you must go to them and tell them of our situation." Charles replied.

Ororo looked at the dripping ceiling. "I'll take the three injured students." She murmured.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levitating the three children and surrounding them with fog, Ororo brought them to the roof of the tower. Within two seconds iron legionnaires arrived on the roof. "You are trespassing, identify yourself."

"Ororo Munroe." Ororo said, holding up her hands. "Codename, Storm." She motioned to the three children. "They've been injured in an explosion and need help."

"Roro?" Tony Stark ran up to the roof, and stopped gaping at her. "Oh thank god." He ran over and pulled her into a hug. "Frosty's been driving everyone nuts. He went completely batshit after the explosion, then there were rumors of survivors and the parents started insisting that their children were alive." He squeezed her, rocking back and forth. "He's been losing his mind. Crying, not sleeping. He broke everything in his-"

Ororo pulled away. she knew Tony was trying to be reassuring, but his babbling made her guilt twist her gut.

"These students need help." She pointed. "We set the breaks, but they need X rays and burn treatments to prevent infection." She paused. "Where is he?"

"His room." Tony said, shouting over his shoulder. "JARVIS, get Bruce and have him bring three stretchers." He reached out and grabbed Ororo's arm. "Approach i-robot slowly."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and waited for the stretchers. After assuring herself that her students were alright, she walked onto the elevator. Taking a deep breath, she shivered as the elevator doors closed. She focused on what was important; James. the doors opened and she rushed out of the elevator. She looked around, covering her mouth. The apartment had been upended; tables broken, dishes smashed, chairs, TV. There was a shuddering form on the floor. Steve was sitting in the only unbroken chair in the room. He looked up, jumping to his feet when he saw her. 

They looked at each other. Steve's eyes were bloodshot, he looked unkempt. "You alright?" He croaked. Ororo nodded. He moved toward the elevator. "Tell me if you need me." He murmured. He left. Ororo stepped forward. 

"James." She said softly. The form moved, slightly. His head raised, and he turned. Stubble, reddened eyes, wild hair. He moved back, hesitating. 

"Are you real?" He asked. 

Ororo nodded. "James, I'm sorry." He got up and crossed the room in two strides, his hands reaching for her. He put them on either side of her face, his eyes confused. 

"You're alive." he said. Tears rolled down his cheek. "You're alive." He sank to his knees, his shoulders trembling as he was wracked with heaving sobs. "You're alive." He murmured, pressing his face against her stomach. Ororo swayed, clutching him against her for support. 

"I'm here." She said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alive. She was alive. He looked up at her, hardly daring to believe what his own eyes and hands were telling him. He stood, pulling her against him. his lips crashing down on hers. She brought her hands into his hair. He slid his tongue into her mouth, her teeth bumped his lips, causing him to hiss. He didn't mind the pain; he wanted it; it proved to him that this wasn't a hallucination. He reached down and put his hands under her thighs, pulling her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. More. He needed more. He needed proof. Stumbling backward, he moved them both through the apartment, dodging the broken furniture. 

They crashed through the door and by some miracle, he made it to the bed, his back hitting the mattress, Ororo above him. She laughed as their noses bumped. Reaching down she wiped his tears away. He could barely breathe. "I thought you were gone." He said. She smiled and it was as though the sun was blazing through his soul. He was transfixed as she pulled his shirt over his head. He wasn't as gentle with hers, tearing it in two and throwing the ruined fabric aside. She shifted her hips, letting out a gasp. He needed more sounds, more movements. He needed proof with all his senses that she was here. 

He rolled her on her back, kissing her, touching, seeking out every place he knew would make her pant, cry, moan, and shudder. He worshiped her. She was a goddess after all and he wanted to make sure he was worthy of being by her side. He wanted her to stay and never leave him again. "James." She cried out. "Oh, James." Her hips locked around his waist as he moved. 

"Ororo." He groaned. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James stayed on top of her, running his fingers over her hair, and eliciting small tremors as he slid over her. "You smell like a sewer." he finally said when they both caught their breath. Ororo threw back her head and laughed. 

"And you, like you've skipped a few showers." She retorted. James nodded. 

"Well, I didn't have anyone to impress, doll." 

She chuckled. He moved back, pulling her up with him. 

"Is everyone safe?" He asked. carrying her over to the bathtub. She nodded. He turned the knobs, letting the water run.  

"All except...Kurt." She hung her head. "He is still with the Morlocks in the tunnels and...he's in pretty bad shape." She closed her eyes and groaned in relief as she and Bucky sank into the water. She curled next to him, pressing her head on his shoulder. "We heard the bomb as it fell and...Kurt had the idea that he'd teleport us out. Jean linked us all and...we got out just in time." She winced. "Most of us...The ones closest to Kurt left first, but it took time for his ability to teleport everyone...sort of like falling dominoes...the problem." She felt her throat close up. "Some of the children at the end got caught in the blast and we can't find Logan." 

"Shh." James murmured, holding her tight. "Wolverine's a stubborn bastard, he'll be fine." He paused. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I met him?" 

"No." Ororo looked at him in interest. Bucky grinned.

"I guess that'll be your bed time story." His hands started roaming under the water, caressing her and making her lose herself in his embrace. 

She opened her legs, rolling her hips as he slipped her metal hand over her chest and down her stomach, and finally sliding where she wanted it most. James kissed her neck whispering how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and how he'd never let anything happen to her. She panted, pushing against his fingers, one hand gripping the edge of the tub while the other snaked behind her to tangle in James' hair. Her toes curled, her legs quivered and she threw her head back as stars dotted her vision. She collapsed, boneless, in James' arms. Dimly she registered him getting the soap and scrubbing her down, then rinsing her off. She curled into his arms as he picked her up. Reaching over, she grabbed two towels. He sat her on the bed. Looking up at him, she held up one of the towels. He arched an eyebrow, 

"What are you thinking, doll?" He asked. 

"That you're dripping." She said, holding up a towel and standing. Moving behind him, she started at his neck, sweeping his hair back and pressed the towel there, drying him and adding a kiss once she'd finished. James groaned. She moved across his shoulders, paying extra attention to the scar tissue around his metal arm. Though he'd assured her many times that she didn't need to worry about rust or damage, she couldn't help but fuss. The skin around it was also very sensitive causing him to muffle a soft Russian curse before his legs buckled. She chuckled. "The mighty Winter Soldier, brought low by a towel." 

"Get down here." He growled, turning and pulling her to him. 

"But I'm not done." She protested. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tell me about Logan." She asked, later. Bucky groaned and leaned back on the pillows. 

"Just what a man wants to hear when he's in bed with the woman he loves; her asking about some one else."

Ororo poked him in the side. "Come on," she said, "you promised."

Bucky propped himself up on his elbow, reaching for a strand of her hair. "Alright, now this story is 100% true."  

Ororo snorted. 

"Hey, did you want this story or not?" Bucky waited until she nodded, before continuing. "So. We were in France, meeting up with a bunch of newly disembarked forces from America and Canda. We met with an ambush...It was the howling commandoes vs an entire regiment of about 200..." 

Ororo cleared her throat. Bucky sighed. 

"Alright. 75 nazi soldiers. All armed to the teeth." 

"James." She chided. She knew when he was lying. He pouted, he could never get away with anything. 

"It's artistic license." He said. "They had really big guns. There was this farm house in between us and the Germans. A family lived there; an old man and his two daughters..." he trailed off, clearing his throat. 

"Two daughters?" Ororo asked. 

"Two hideous daughters." Bucky reassured. Ororo laughed. 

"I'm sure." She shook her head. "So tell me, what happened to these mademoiselles when they met the dashing Sergeant Barnes?" 

"Steve put me in the top of the barn to pick off the advancing line of Nazis while he and the others waited to ambush them..." Bucky sighed. "Before we even got a chance to fight, a line of Canadian soldiers, led by a particularly bad tempered Captain Howlett cut through them. Meanwhile the...frighteningly ugly farmer's daughters came to hide in the barn attic and...um..."

Ororo crossed her arms, amused at his discomfort. 

"James." She said. "I was hardly a virgin before I met you." 

"I know." Bucky sighed. "Well, long story short Howlett caught me in that barn...comforting the two horrifying women." Ororo laughed. Bucky felt himself blush. "He thankfully doesn't remember that...I hope he doesn't remember that...Oh god that would be terrible." He fell back on his pillows. Ororo shifted closer. He smiled, "I fall apart without you." He admitted. 

"I'm happy to be home." she said. His breath caught. 

"But...the institute." he murmured. "It was destroyed." 

"That was a building." Ororo said, dismissively. "Home is where our loved ones are." She looked up at him and he heard his heart pound in his ears as she said. "Home is you." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Tony had his robots open a wall in the basement of the tower, opening an access to the Morlock tunnel. The students were let into the guest floors of the Tower and allowed to stay there until the all clear had been sounded and the Institute rebuilt. 

"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Stark." Professor X remarked as he came into the penthouse. Tony was drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. 

"Mhm?" Tony nodded, wiping his mouth. "Oh, sure no problem." He coughed and waved his hand in agreement. "Actually it was Storm's idea...just...don't go looking for her." He shuddered. "She and Barnes are celebrating their reunion and...." He shuddered. "There is not enough booze in this city to erase what I saw." he emptied the bottle and grabbed the tequila. 

Charles put his hand to his temple. "Unfortunately..." he sighed. "I can see exactly what you mean." 

Tony offered him the tequila.


	9. Our Version of Events

"Girls' night." Kitty declared as Ororo left the classroom, pulling her towards the Tower apartment she shared with Jean, Jubilee, and Rogue. "No objections." She phased them through the wall. Ororo felt a cold wave of dizziness as she passed through the solid object. The other women had already opened a bottle of wine and were sitting around the table.

"I guess I have no choice." She said. "Let me just warn James."

"Boo." Kitty whined. "Let him stew. This is girls' night. Text him and turn off your phone."

Ororo sighed and did as she asked. Holding up the phone to show it was off, she put it on the table before kicking off her shoes and sitting next to Jean. Jean gave her an amused smile.

"What?" She asked, defensively.

"You're so in love." She said. "It looks good on you."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I guess it was love at first sight too."

Ororo snorted. "For him, anyway." She muttered.

"How did y'all meet?" Rogue asked. "The first time ah met him was at that party."

Ororo smiled "I'd already met him at that point."

Rogue snorted. "He followed yah around like a puppy dog all night."

"A murderous puppy dog." Kitty muttered, "Hey." She frowned at Rogue as she nudged her.

"Tell us how you met." Rogue said. Ororo groaned.

"Come on." Kitty said. "It's either that or listen to Jean blab about her and Scott and no one feels like falling asleep right about now." She smirked and made the pillow Jean threw at her phase through her.

"Well," Ororo sighed.

 

_2 years ago:_

_"Professor, we'd appreciate any help you can give us."_

_Ororo paused at the library entrance. The professor had requested her presence, but she didn't want to interrupt if he had visitors._

_"Ororo come in."_

_She opened the door and froze when she recognized the man who was talking to Charles "Captain Rogers."_

_He nodded, giving her a small smile._

_"Captain, this is Ororo Munroe, she's one of my best students and the one of the most important members of the X-men."_

_Captain held out his hand. Ororo shook it._

_"Ororo will help you on your mission."_

_"What mission?" Ororo asked._

_"Captain Rogers requires aid on a retrieval." Charles said. "I can find your friend using Cerebro, and Ororo will accompany you to bring him in."_

_"No offense, Ma'am. You're a capable operative and I've seen you in the field." Captain Rogers said. "But wouldn't your telepath be a better choice? Jean Grey?"_

_Charles gave him a look that the students had dubbed the 'I know things' look. "Trust me, Captain Rogers. You want Ororo on this mission."_

_He nodded. "I'll be out in the Quinjet." he murmured._

_Ororo looked over at Charles. "Retrival?" She asked._

_"The winter Soldier."_

_"The-" She looked at him in horror. "Rogers was right, you need Jean."_

_"No." He said. "Believe me, Ororo. You are the best choice for this mission."_

_She crossed her arms. "What do you know?" she asked._

_He gave her that enigmatic smile again. "Trust me."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He was hiding in a small apartment in Budapest. Ororo waited out side while Captain Rogers took point. She listened while the two of them talked. Something was wrong. The Soldier was defensive._

_"Who's out there, then." he growled._

_"A friend," came Steve's reply. Ororo came in, her hands raised._

_"Hello...Bu-" She paused. She knew it was Steve's name for him, so she chose a different tactic. "James. I'm Ororo."_

_He was looking at her, wide eyed, but not defensive._

_"We're here to help you."  She said._

_"I don't want to go back." He sounded hurt, pained and her heart broke for him._

_"I won't let them." She said, holding out her hand. He hesitated._

_"Ororo?" He murmured, she nodded. He shifted so his metal hand was out of sight before putting his human hand in hers._

 

"So we brought him back to Avenger's Tower." Ororo explained. "A few weeks later Steve called me to tell me that James was asking about me. I came and helped him with his recovery. It was slow going and I could only visit on weekends. At first he wouldn't talk to anyone. Then there'd be these small details. He'd mention something he remembered about food. He began asking questions and...he wanted to know more about me." She smiled. "It was strange, but something about me being around...calmed him I guess. I have no idea why he trusted me so much.The night of the party was the first time he expressed any interest in a romantic relationship." She blushed. "He shadowed me, trying to get up the courage to ask me to dance. I said yes." Kitty was gaping at her. 

"You mean to tell me, that you were sitting on this juicy hot ex assassin gossip that whole time and you didn't share?" She asked, offended. Ororo laughed as Jubilee rolled her eyes. 

"Way to really grasp the depth and emotional weight of the moment, Pryde." She said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So." Tony sat on the couch in between Bucky and Steve and switched off the TV. "Where's the pleasant half of this tower's most nauseatingly adorable power couple this evening?" 

"Ororo's got a girl's night." Bucky said, glaring at him. 

"Well, I guess she would need a break from your brooding sessions every once in a while." Tony said. "That woman is pure sunshine; how the hell does she put up with you?" 

"Tony." Steve warned. 

"I mean, how does a couple like you even happen? I watched you two when she brought you in and it didn't scream epic romance to me." 

Bucky watched as Steve glared at Tony. He wasn't upset. "That wasn't the first time I met her." 

Steve frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Bucky sighed and began his explanation 

 

 

 

_Five years ago:_

_He had his orders. Pierce wanted him to eliminate a target in Westchester New York; a bald man in a wheelchair. He didn't know his name. They never gave him names, just faces. He scoped out the mansion where his target lived. It was full of children and the target rarely came around and was usually surrounded by others...and a few days confirmed that they were dangerous._

_The one with the glasses could shoot lasers out of his eyes. The red head could move objects with her mind. The hairy one had claws._

_There was one more person that would usually be near his target. A woman with white hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. She was...The asset had never seen anyone quite like her. She was usually reading a book, talking to the children or tending to the garden. She seemed so composed...calm. Whenever he watched her he felt a sense of stillness. Something he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before. In fact he couldn't remember feeling anything except when he looked at her. It frightened him...it made him want more._

_His focus on his mission began to shift. As he plotted ways to infiltrate the mansion, he found himself taking stock specifically of her movements. He knew he was compromised the night he didn't report to his handler to chase after his target...his new target. He wanted to get close to her. He scaled over the wall, and stole silently across the grounds. He'd just made it to the side of the building when a window in one of the upper rooms opened. It was her room. She was the only one who had such large windows, letting in the sun and the sill lined with plants. He pressed himself against the wall and looked up. She opened the windows wide and stood on the ledge, her face turned up to the sky her arms opening wide. The moon illuminated her, making her hair glimmer and her skin appear to glow. He was transfixed, grateful for the wall behind him, as  he would not have been able to stand. Was she human? She couldn't be. She had to be something ethereal, otherworldly._

_She stepped forward and before he could do something a breeze whipped past him and held her in the air, making it seem that she was walking in it. His breath caught. She had to be a goddess._

_**She is actually a weather witch.** A man with a British accent informed him. The Asset nearly dropped his gun; the voice was in his head. **Do not be afraid.** The voice continued. **I am simply going to lead you to our medical facilities so that we might help you. I can sense the damage to your mind.**_

_Above, the woman took off, flying far away from the mansion. The Asset wanted to scream. To fight back, but found himself completely unable to do either. He didn't want this man's voice in his head. He didn't want to carry out his mission. He knew his punishment at headquarters would be terrible, but he could handle it. What he could not handle was a new voice in his head, controlling him making him do... He fought. He fought hard and began jerkily making his way to the edge of the property the pain in his head lessened._

_**I cannot force you to do that which you have no wish to do.** The voice said and the Asset noted a strange tremor to the man's voice...sadness? He pushed the thought aside and climbed the wall. _

_"What-" He asked, looking up at the sky. "What's her name? Please."He knew he wouldn't remember after they put him in the chair, but...he had to know it at least once._

_There was a deafening silence then came the answer. **Ororo**._

 

 

 

"And that's the first time I met Ororo." Bucky finished. "They wiped me as soon as I got back, but...I guess the professor must have put some safe guard around her name because the second she came into that apartment I..." He looked at his hands. "It was as though I'd never been able to see until that moment. Then she said her name and-" He realized who he was talking to and stopped, knowing they'd never let him live this down. He shook himself and cleared his throat before turning to the others. "So yeah. I love her." 

"Well with a story like that." Tony wiped his eyes. "I think I love you." 

"Are you crying?" Bucky asked. 

"No." Tony said, getting up in a huff and leaving the room. Steve looked over at Bucky. 

"You never told me that." He said softly. 

"Well, no one knows." He muttered. Steve frowned. 

"Not even Ororo?" 

Bucky shook his head. 

"Buck." 

"Well what was I supposed to tell her?" Bucky snapped. "Hey, Ororo. I know you've been putting up with all my PTSD, but I should mention that I first fell in love with you while staking out your house because I was planning your adoptive father's murder." 

Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder. 

"She'll run away from me." Bucky murmured. 

"She hasn't run up to now." Steve said. "And believe me she has plenty reason to." He smirked as Bucky shot him a glare. "She loves you, Buck. Give her more credit." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James was still up when Ororo came in later that night. 

"Heeeeey." She said, throwing herself across the bed, putting her head in his lap. He planted a kiss on her forehead. Something was wrong; she could tell. "Are you upset?" 

"No." James said. "Well...to be honest I was thinking about the first time I saw you." 

She nodded. "Budapest." She said, kicking off her shoes. He shook his head. He was nervous about something. She looked up at him in confusion. "James?" 

"I love you." He said. She felt a smile break out on her face. 

"I love you too." 

"Well..." He took her hand, giving it a little squeeze before saying. "There's something I need to tell you." 

 

 


	10. Is this really the time for this?

Ororo could not believe he was being so incredibly stupid. She glared down at the battlefield as James swaggered into the fray and started shooting. That's right...swaggered, like he knew he'd done something bad, but didn't care. 

"Captain." She said over coms.

"I see him, Storm." Steve said, exasperation evident.

"If he survives this." Ororo said through gritted teeth, summoning a bolt of lightning and aiming it at one of Hydra's tanks. "I'll kill him."

Steve laughed. "Well I usually say ladies first, but this time I might have to break with tradition."

The Hydra squadron they had planned to take down was being aided by Emma Frost. It had been the unanimous decision of the team to keep James as far away from the battle as possible. He'd voiced very little protest...which Ororo now realized should have been their first warning. She landed and blasted a Hydra agent out of his path. He turned and gave her a grin. "Thanks doll."

"I'm just making sure they don't get to do my job for me." Ororo hissed. James pointed his gun and shot behind her, stopping an advancing agent.

"You're welcome." He said, cockily.

"Go home." She retorted.

"Storm." Scott said over coms. "We need someone to provide Jean with cover while she attacks Emma. You're closest."

"Copy."

Jean was about 50 feet to her left. She looked over at James.

"I'll deal with you later."

"Love it when you talk dirty." James sassed, before ducking out of the path of an oncoming hydra agent and beginning to fight him.

"Widow." She said, going over to Jean.

"Watching him." Natasha replied.

 

 

 

 

 

Bucky caught glimpses of Ororo as the confrontation continued. He knew he was in for it, but he didn't like being benched. She was protecting Jean while the telepath tried to fight Emma on a telepathic level. Which gave him an idea; if Jean needed to be protected, then it stood to reason that Frost needed it to.

"FALCON." He shouted up as Sam flew over him. The other man looked down at him.

"Oh you are so in the doghouse." He grinned.

"Just fly me over the center of their forces." Bucky said.

Sam shook his head.

"What scared of a few hydra agents." Bucky knew that if he ruffled Wilson's feathers he'd have a better shot at having him do what he wanted him to.

"No." Sam was clearly upset by the taunt. "It's your girlfriend who scares me."

"Wilson."

"Fine." Sam flew down and grabbed Bucky. "But for the record; this is all on you." Carrying him over the center Sam paused. "Now what?"

"This is my stop." Bucky broke free and dropped down. Landing in a crouch, he was immediately set upon by 5 agents. Wondering briefly where Hydra managed to amass such support, Bucky focused his efforts on finding Emma Frost. She was easily recognizable; wearing white in the middle of a sea of black Hydra uniforms. Now he just needed to get to her.

She had her eyes closed and a hand to her temple. As if she sensed his approach, she opened her eyes and turned to him. "Well hello there." She grinned. Bucky wouldn't say he was scared...but he may have realized that he made a mistake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"She's gone." Jean said, pulling out of her trance.

"What?" Ororo said.

"Emma. She disappeared." Jean looked around. 

 _OH STORM_. A loud voice boomed in her head. _I've got your boytoy._

Ororo took off, looking across the battle field. Emma Frost had James on his knees in front of her.

"Storm." Steve said. "Don't do something-" She barely heard him said the word rash before she opened the sky, dumping water, ice, and wind on Emma's head. The telepath tried to get control of Ororo, but she shielded herself and flew down, grabbing James. He was heavy, but Ororo used the winds to buoy him up. Dropping him on the roof, she framed his face, looking into his eyes, checking to see if it was still him. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"I may have made a mistake." he said.

"You think?" Ororo hissed, pushing him away and going over to the edge of the building, intent on creating a tornado that would bury Emma under rubble. James grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"Ro, don't."

"I'm sorry, what makes you think I'll listen?" Ororo said. "You put yourself in unbelievable danger. You're lucky Emma likes to play with her food, otherwise she would have put you straight back under Hydra's control." Her voice caught and she didn't fight him. "I'm not letting that happen again. I can't..."

James let go of her arm. "Ro." He said.

"No, don't give me that look. No amount of puppy eyes can change the fact that you should have listened and stayed out of it."

"You can't just bench me when things get difficult." James said, his anger rising. "I'm not helpless."

"No one thinks that." Ororo said.

"Then why don't you trust me to make my own calls in the field? I can determine whether or not I'm in danger." He stepped closer, she stuck her chin up, glaring at him defiantly.

"You didn't make the right judgement today."

James' expression was bewildered. "Marry me."

"What?" Ororo said took a step back.

"Marry me." He repeated.

"Is this..." Ororo looked around them. The fight had been won and the others were busy clearing the area and arresting the remaining agents. They weren't paying attention to the conversation, though how long that would last, she wasn't sure. She looked back at James. "Is this really the time to be discussing this?"

"Yes." He said.

"We're arguing." She said, flustered.

"And I love arguing with you." James said, moving his hands to her waist. "I would be happy arguing with you for the rest of my life."

Ororo shook her head. "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He said. "We can have children. You can teach them Swahili, I'll teach them Russian, Tony'll make them rocket launchers, and Steve'll spoil them rotten."

Ororo couldn't help but laugh, putting her hands behind his head, bring it down so she could kiss him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, pulling his head back.

"I'm still furious with you." She said. "But yes."


End file.
